Shining Darkness
by BeyondTheClouds
Summary: When Itachi dies in the fight against Sasuke, he expects peace from all his worries. What he didn't expect, however, was to wake up on a very unfamiliar tower, with two very unfamiliar people. All he wants is a new life,a new chance. One-shot.


**Please Enjoy! :) I OWN NOTHING.**

**...**

**Shining Darkness**

_Itachi watched with grim disdain as his dear younger brother, Sasuke, threw attack after pitious attack against his Susano'o armor. Nothing would work; not his paper bombs, not his swords, not his Chidori stream, or any Chidori for that matter. With the Susano'o, he was invinisble._

_He'd gotten rid of Orochimaru and the curse mark that bound the snake man to his dearest Sasuke. That was his plan right? To be rid of the curse mark and free Sasuke; and to finally die without grace or honor, for it was he who murdered their clan._

_Glanching around, he grimaced. There wouldn't be much time til the end came, and Madara showed up to tell Sasuke the truth, and to do some ghastly experiment on Itachi's dead body. He couldn't let that happen, he wanted to die knowing Sasuke would never find out the truth._

_"S-Stay away from me! Monster!" Sasuke screamed, throwing attack after attack, move after move, summon after summon, all the no avail._

_Stopping, Itachi cringed, and brought a hand up to his mouth, coughing up the blood from his secretive disease. He had a faint feeling Kisame knew of it; yet the shark man made to move to act against Itachi's will to battle Sasuke._

_After a particular hard attack on Sasuke's part to Susano'o, Itachi snapped out of his revere. Deciding to play the part a little longer, Itachi grumbled slighlty, taking a step to the downed Sasuke._

_"T-Their my... eyes... My Sharingan... I will unlock... The perfect Sharingan..." He repressed a smile. Sasuke was going to get his eyes._

_Glancing around furiously, Sasuke found he was trapped against an Uchiha marked wall, surrounded by Itachi and the broken crumbles of the abandoned Uchiha hideout._

_Taking in sharp breaths, Sasuke stared into the blind eyes of Itachi Uchiha. After so much use of the Sharingan for everyone but himself, Itachi had lost his vision, and was after Sasuke's eyes._

_Little did he know, when Itachi's Susano'o disappeared, and the two brothers were standing face to face, Sasuke would win._

_Taking two fingers up in a style he'd used to tap Sasuke on the forhead with when he was young; when they were still brothers, Itachi took shaky steps towards his brother. Smiling as he tapped Sasuke's forehead between the eyes, Itachi spoke the truth._

_"Sorry, Sasuke. This is it." Bloody fingers trailed down Sasuke's shocked face. As Itachi closed his eyes, he wondered faintly about everyone in his life._

_His loving mother, his over-doting father. Sasuke... How they used to play when younger, how Sasuke would always ask him instead of the teachers or training. Even the Akatsuki. Despite the fact that he wasn't a true villain, he'd grown accustomed to their childish antics._

_Sasori, the red-headed pupper master who took his artistic values to the grave. Never daring to step behind his safety zone in a humans dead body, which he'd turned into a puppet._

_Deidara, who believed his art to be the greatest creation on the planet, making little clay birds or spiders that would explode when he'd command them to. His flowing blond hair that he refused to cut, even if it maked him look like a girl. How he hated Itachi's guts..._

_He could still hear the two fighting, how ones art was better than the others. Sasori believing that his art lasted forever, and was true beauty. Deidara believing that art only lasted a moment, before fading away. Eternal, fading... Eternal... Fading._

_Hidan, the immortal with a sailor mouth, who was always getting into trouble and cracking rude jokes. How he would constantly inflict pain on himself and others with his three bladed scythe, always sacrificing to his lord Jashin... With hair as white as snow..._

_Kakuzu, the greedy zombie man with years beyond comparison. Always hunted fugitives for a profit, always scolding and abusing his younger partner._

_Konan, the self reserved girl of the group, always watching out for everyone secretly, though she never showed it. Always creating paper oragami that she could quickly disperse into, stunning the two artists, Sasori and Deidara, into near wonder._

_Pain, the harsh superior who refused to let any of his comarads die. Even though he never showed it, as the nine tailed fox kid started picking off their members, starting with Sasori, he worried greatly for the group._

_Even Zetsu and Tobi, the side characters, who never really did much. Zetsu bickering with his light or dark half, receding into his plant like body. Tobi, who replaced Sasori as Deidara's partner after he died. Always aiming to please his Senpai, and casuign trouble for the blond haired artist after he lost both his arms and his life in his fight against Sasuke and the Konoha folk._

_Kisame, the man who'd stuck by his side in the Akatsuki, constantly wiping out enemies with his gigant shark skinned sword, doing whatever Itachi bid; while still keeping his pride._

_Everyone... He'd missed them._

_As his head connected with the wall in front of him, he slid to the floor, graciously accepting death and allowing it to take the pains of his world away..._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Axel!" Roxas shouted, standing atop the clock tower with two sea salt ice cream bars in hand. They'd gotten a chance to excape the Orginization, and there was no way were they going to pass up the chance.<p>

"Coming, mother!" Axel sang out sarcasticly, appearing behind Roxas. "What is it?"

Roxas pointed to the figure clad with ripped black clothing, and a cloak with red clouds that was miserabley shredded.

"Who's that?" Axel asked curiously, taking one of the bars from Roxas' hand. Shrugging, Roxas took catious steps forwards to the umoving figure, wondering who or what this person was doing ontop of the tower.

"Hey..." Roxas nudged the persons shoulder, in which nothing happened. Nudging it a bit harder this time, he shouted in surprise when two eyes snapped open, revealing red pupils with markings on them...

Staring at him curiously, Axel sucked on the stick of his now eaten ice cream, and took a seat near the head of the figure laying down. "So, who're you?"

The mysterious eyes watched Axel with no emotion, watching every move the duo made.

"Hey now, we don't bit, who are you?" Axel asked, folding his arms behind his head and leaning against the wall behind him.

The figure stood up, dusting off his clothing. Wincing visibley, he turned his full attention to Roxas and Axel. His raven hair that was tyed in a loose ponytail behind his head swayed gentley in the breeze, and the visibley long tear ducts on his eyes wrinkled everytime he moved his face around.

"Oh man, you look like an wrinkley man with those tear ducts." Axel commented, laughing. All the while Roxas watched both men curiously, but prepared to draw his weapon if need be.

Suddenly, shuriken appeared between the raven haired mans fingers, and he launched himself at Axel, throwing both of them off the ledge.

Axel shouted in surprise, trying to find something to grab onto before he lost his fell on the hard concrete.

The man was already underneath, and standing patienly on the ground, his hands still clutching the shuriken.

Axel summoned his chakarms and smashed them into the wall, succesfully using them as picks to halt his descent to the ground.

Roxas appeared in a portal of darkness, summoned keyblade at the ready, watching the odd man. Axel lept besides the blond teenager, his cat eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What the hell was that for?" Axel snarled, lighting his chakarms on fire and throwing them at the man.

They struck dead on, and to their disbelief, his form disappeared and was replaced with... Ravens? Blackbirds? Black colored birds dispersed from his once standing form, and suddenly everything was wavering. The towns smudged together like a new coat of paint. Suddenly, they were strapped to a cross, unable to move or summon anything.

"What's going on? Show yourself!" Roxas yelled, his voice echoing in the black nothingness. There was no color. Only black, white, and red.

Thousands of the nameless man appeared, each one holding a long sword. The man was now fully clothed in a black, high necked coat with red oulines and red clouds formed on it. It covered his mouth and the bottom of his nose and face, and they were only left to gaze into those emotionless eyes. He wore a headband with a leaf symbol on it, but it was crossed out, signaling some sort of independance from another.

"Where is Sasuke." He spoke the sound like a statemnt, voice void of emotion.

"Sasuke? Who the hell is Sasuke? Get us down!" Axel shouted, glaring daggers at everything in sight.

One of the many cloned men stepped forward, and shoved the sword directly into Axel's chest. Axel wheezed and grunted in pain, biting his bottom lip.

"Leave him alone! Let us go!" Roxas shouted, beginning to grow uneasy. Where were they? How did they get here so fast?

"Did Madara Uchiha set you up to this." He askedin the form of a statement once more.

"Who? What the hell are you talking about!" Roxas screamed, a blade being stabbed into his shoulder.

"Tell me what you know about Sasuke, or about Madara, or you will suffer my Tsukiyomi- or," The man gave a small smirk. "My 72 hours of torture."

"We don't know anything! I'm Roxas, that's Axel! We're part of Orginization 13! We don't have hearts, and we were just trying to eat some ice cream on a tower top!" Roxas screamed, thrashing around in his hold against the cross.

"Your lying."

"No we're not! Got it memorized? Got it memorized, got it memorized, got it memorized?" Axel shouted in a state of panic. They were in a world where they had no control over anything, and it scared the red-head; though he wouldn't show it.

"Fire syle, fire ball justu." The man said, and blew out a flurry of fire from his lips, remaining unburned, and untouched. Even Axel screamed as the flaming ball of death touched them dead on.

"We aren't lying! Please, let us go!" Roxas screamed, thrashing wildly, only wanted the pain to end.

And then, in the blink of an eye, everything was gone. The pain, the fire, everything. There wasn't even wounds to show what had happened.

"I'm sorry for that, I needed to see who you were, and who's side you were on." The man said, sitting up in his previously torn uniform. Roxas gasped in disbelief, the red orbs of the mans eyes changing to a plain black.

"W-What was that?" Axel breathed, clutching at his stomach.

"Genjustu."

"What? Who the hell are you?" Roxas shouted, taking a step back away from the man.

Turning away, the man frowned.

"Genjustu is an illusion. The second you looked into my Sharingan- or my eyes since you clearly don't know what I'm talking about- you were under my justu, or rather, you were under my illusion or control." He stated, standing up.

"So that was... Unreal? Did Zexion put you up to this?" Axel shouted, still trying to make sense of what happened.

"I don't know who that is. I thought Sasuke killed me..." Itachi muttered, before turning to the duo. "It appears as if... I've been given a new life."

"New life? What the hell are you talking about? See, Roxas, I told you we shoulda stayed back and done what the Superior asked!" Axel sighed, scratching his head. "Ah well, my names Axel, got it memorized?"

The man nodded and turned to Roxas.

"Roxas. My names Roxas." He huffed, turning away with a pout, before turning back.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?"

Smiling, the man spoke. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I'm a proud Uchiha clan member and ANBU Black Ops member from the Village hidden in the Leaves, also known as Konohagakure; or Konoha."

"Wow, that's quiet a name you got there." Axel priased. Itachi smiled wider.

"We should take him to the Superior." Roxas humphed, walking off.

Smiling, Itachi turned to the setting sun.

_A new life... No Shinobi wars... No Shinobi honor... No betrayals... I can only pray Madara hasn't touched Sasuke, and that the Kyuubi kid... Naruto? Was that his name? The demon boy... I can only hope he'd fufill his promise to me... And bring Sasuke home as a proud member of the Leaf Village..._

"Coming, Itachi?" Axel asked, about to step through the portal.

"Yes."

_A new life..._

**_..._**

**AHAH! I worked so hard on this, I hope it made sense! I don't like asking for reviews but, PLEASE PEOPLE! Please review this with your honest opinion!**

**But most of all, I hope you enjoyed this read! POOR ITACHI! :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
